Falling For You
by Plooshie
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends, but, what happens if Sora wants more from Riku? What will Riku do?


Falling for you  
  
By Plooshie  
  
-----  
  
'Alo, alo' luvlys! This is my first story I've posted here so don't kill me if it's bad, I hope you will enjoy this one and luvle it forever and ever! Sora's last name and his mother's name was thought up by my best friend Cassi.  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me so I will borrow the poor ol' blokes for this story and then Square can have them back later.  
  
Comments: This story is basicly a fluffy shounen ai story between Sora and Riku. Rated PG-13, and if you guys review, I may change the rating to R.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter One: Parental Problems  
  
"Sora, honey, Riku's here!" Leori, Sora's mother called from downstairs. "Coming mum.." Sora moaned, trying to get out of his state of boredom. He had done everything to get out of the horrible state, he even attempted to help his mother, but nothing had worked. Sora just knew Riku could help him. Sora tiredly staggered to the door, opening it and glaring at Riku, in a way that said "Save me from this wretched life," but it could have also been mistaken for "I'm alone, please take me with you,". In any case, Riku just smirked, like he would have even if Sora had the most horrid face on. Sora rolled his eyes and closed the door as soon as Riku walked into the house. "Parents still too busy to spend time with you?" Sora asked, lazily, sliding down the wall, without much grace, and landing on the floor with a rather loud 'thud'. "Yup, like they would ever have time for me," Riku said, coolly, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Poor dear. Don't worry though Riku, you are welcome in our home anytime, even if you need to come at 2 in the morning," Sora's mother said happily, patting Riku on the back as she strolled into the living room to finish up some mending she needed to do. "So..." Sora said, slowly getting up from his uncomfortable place on the floor. "Lets go up to your room Sora," Riku said, a smile on his pale face. Sora nodded lazily and followed Riku up the small set of stairs that at the moment, felt giant to Sora. By the time the two boys reached the upstairs hall, Sora had collapsed onto the wooden floor, panting from that 'long' journey up the stairs. Riku laughed and held out a hand for Sora who graciously grabbed it, pulling himself to his feet. "That was a nice walk," Sora said, flashing Riku his trademark grin before skipping off to his room.  
  
"I can't believe your parents, leaving you at home, alone everyday," Sora said, his eyes fixed on the pillow he had just punched. Riku shook his head and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it, as long as I can run to you if I need to," Riku said in a happy tone as he then nuzzled his head into Sora's hair. Sora let out a small giggle and yawned. He fixed his eyes out of his window, where he noticed two figures, obviously making their way to his house. "We need to hide, Kairi and Selphie are coming..." Sora hissed as he ducked down so the two glomping girls wouldn't see him. "Where do we hide?" Riku said, his voice now low and husky, which gave Sora a shock, but nothing he really kept thinking about for long. Sora crawled into his mom's room and opened the small closet. "Come on Riku!" Sora growled as Riku crawled in with him.  
  
The closet was very full and small, which made Sora and Riku very close together. Sora blushed at the sudden contact, and prayed that Riku wouldn't notice the red stain across his cheeks. Riku sighed, figuring hiding from the girls was a bit foolish, but, whatever Sora wanted was what he wanted. Downstairs, the voices of the girls could be heard. "Hello Leori!" Selphie said, in her usual happy giggly tone. Kairi smiled, "Hello Ms. Collemik,". Leori smiled at both girls. "Looking for the two boys?" She said, knowing the had not just came to say hello. "Yes, do you know where Sora and Riku are?" Kairi said, a precious smile on her face. "They should be upstairs," Sora's mother smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The two girls ran upstairs and looked around for the obviously missing boys. "SOOOOORRRRAAA... RIIIIIIKKKKKUUUUUUU..." Selphie called but no answer came from anyone. Sora looked at the dark Riku, worry in his eyes that the two girls would find them. Riku smiled and held the boy so he would stop moving around.  
  
"They're not here Selphie," Kairi said, disappointed she didn't find the boys. "Okay... Lets go then," Selphie and Kairi could be heard going away, or so they thought. Sora opened the door and walked out. He slowly walked out into the hallway when his eyes met two big brown ones. "Hi Sora," Selphie said, smiling like a cereal killer. Sora then screamed like a girl who had just been attacked. He ran right into Riku and grabbed hold of the older teen, clawing at him for dear life. Selphie giggled and walked up to the clingy Sora. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked, giving Riku a glare that quite loudly said "Get your hands away from MY Sora!". Riku glared at Kairi for a few seconds, soon after, rubbing Sora's back, trying to calm the bye down. "You can let go now Sora..." Riku said in a calm and soothing voice. Sora slowly let go of Riku in a shaky manner and turned to face Selphie. "Hello," Sora said as he put his hands on his hips and gave both girls and almost sassy look. Riku stared at the younger one in slight confusion.  
  
"Sora, stop acting like a moron, and come with me!" Kairi said, her grumpy mood starting to kick in. Selphie looked at Kairi. "Don't be so mean, Riku can come too," Selphie said, sending Riku a big Selphie smile. "No, he can't, and you can't come either Selphie, me and Sora need some time to be alone..." Kairi gave Sora a look which you could clearly tell was a scarey one, and one Sora did not like. "Sorry, I don't want to Kairi," Sora said slightly nervous. "Well you ARE! Now hurry up you bastard!" Kairi said, her tone deep and angered. "R-right!" Sora hopped to her side and gave Riku an apologetic look and Selphie a small glance before he let himself get dragged away by a very angry Kairi.  
  
-----  
  
Wow. Kairi is a real bi-ouch in this one. I didn't mean it, but we need some Riku Kairi feuding, it's always fun. First person to review gets... a cookie? Anyways, please review and read if you haven't done so already...  
  
-Plooshie 


End file.
